Mistakes we knew we were making
by Dying Stars
Summary: They were lovers after the war, five years later they meet again. Previously titled reunion.


**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **They were lovers after the war, five years later they meet again. Have their views on the relationship changed after all this time. And what did happen between them?

--

It came as quite a shock seeing him. After all this time she didn't think she would ever see him again. It was as if he had stopped existing when they ended things, that didn't stop her from thinking about him though.

She and Ron were on their way to Harry and Ginny's (who said they had huge news). She'd insisted that they'd walk deaf to Ron's argument that they could apparate for a reason.

It was a lovely afternoon and there were a lot of people in the streets but somehow she spotted him immediately (maybe it was the hair). He was walking on the other side of the road when he saw him. Her heart missed a few beats and without realizing it she had stopped walking. Ron looked at her curiously, he was about to follow her gaze but she smiled at him and continued walking, watching him from the corners of her eyes. Ron was chatting away about the Chudley Cannons and how they really had a shot at winning some sort of tournament this year. While he had nearly passed them without noticing her.

It had been years since she last saw him, had it really been years? Seeing him now it felt like it was just last week when they had sat at that table, pretending to despise and hardly know each other. And really pretending wasn't that hard. Because they didn't know each other and it wasn't as if they liked one another.

She looked the other way, wondered where he had been all these years. Occasionally she'd heard rumors of him regaining his fortune somewhere up north. He had kept his promise, he never contacted her again or told anybody about their relationship (at least she presumed because he kept the first part of the promise). Although few people would call what they had shared a relationship, most would call it friends with benefits except that they never were friends. The way they started and ended things surely suggested that it had been just sex. She thought (or maybe it was just hope) that it was, if only a little bit, more than just sex.

He had noticed her, she could feel him watching her. Trying not to look back at him she told Ron that she needed to use the restroom and went inside a restaurant they just passed.

As she had expected he apparated right in front of her.

For a moment long neither of them spoke, they just stared at each other. He hadn't changed much, same pale skin, same white-blond hair, same cool grey eyes, only the arrogant smirk was absent as he studied her face. He didn't look as if he had just met a former lover after years of non-communication. He looked more curious than anything else.

His eyes traveled over the rest of her body, stopping at her hands.

"Finally married Weasley, did you?" He inquired looking at her wedding ring.

It wasn't really a question, she answered anyway.

"Yes."

There was a long pause in which she looked at her hands, more specifically her right ring finger, and she could feel him staring at her. When he spoke again she looked up.

"You love him?"

"I wouldn't have married him if I didn't."

"Off course you wouldn't."

It felt like he was mocking her, but he didn't look skeptical. For a moment she thought she saw something like remorse in his eyes. She couldn't be sure he had always been hard to read. Sometimes she thought that it was why she fell for him in the first place, it definitely intrigued her.  
It was her turn to ask something now.

"How have you been?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine, but I doubt that is what you wanted to ask me after more than five years."

She hated how he could still see through her so easily. Trying to come up with a clever answer she noticed how close he was to her, there wasn't a lot of room in the narrow hallway they were standing in. He was only a couple of inches away from her, now that she concentrated on it she could feel his warm breath on her face. For a moment she went back to the time that they were together and remembered how he used to stroke her back after...

The sound of the restaurant door opening brought her back to reality.

Her gaze went to the door and saw Ron looking around, when she turned back to face Malfoy he was already gone. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, checked her face in a mirror and turned to Ron with a smile. "Let's apparate."

"I thought you wanted to walk and that just because we can we didn't have to use magic to make every little aspect of our live easier." Ron said repeating her words from earlier.

"Every once in a while we can, let's go." She turned on the spot and a moment later she was in front of a familiar door, she heard the soft pop indicating Ron had followed her lead and knocked.

--

It's not done and I'm not satisfied with it but I have no idea how to continue. So if you have any ideas, tips please tell me.  
Also there are probably a lot of mistakes in here because my spelling checker didn't work. If you see any errors or mistakes please tell me and I will change it.  
If you hate it tell me why so I can possibly improve the story.  
Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
